Shooting star
by scented
Summary: This follows Breaking Dawn from Renemee and Jacob's point of view. It includes imprinting love and courage.
1. Chapter 1

**SHOOTING STAR**

Chapter 1-Renesmee

So there I was sitting in Rosalie's arms, and I saw him 'my Jacob'. He looked at me, and I could tell that he wanted me more than anything in the world. Rosalie was sitting on Grandma Esme's new leather couch holding me in one hand and my blood bottle in the other, her body tensed and I couldn't imagine why. Then I realised I could smell something absolutely repulsive, it was him it was 'my Jacob'.

'Hello pretty one' he cooed, 'I'm Jacob, can you understand me?' Rosalie sat there glowering at him, but I had no idea why. How could anyone hate this being, he was perfect his long shaggy hair looked so interesting, like their were millions of secrets hidden in it. His beautiful tanned skin looked so out of place, but it made me think of a diamond amongst millions of crystals.

You must be thinking how on earth can a baby of just 10 minutes old think like an adult, it's because I'm no ordinary child a 'vampman', well that's what Jake calls me, it's someone who's half human and half vampire. 1 of a kind. As soon a I looked into Jake's muddy brown but enchanting eyes I knew straight away that he was mine.

'Jacob' I almost it sang out, and that was my first word. Rosalie looked shocked but my Jake just sat there smiling, he could understand me so I put my hand up to his face. He was alarmed but he didn't try to pull my hand away as I showed him the pictures of my Mama, I was asking him if she was going to live.

'Your Mum's gonna be just fine, she's a fighter like you. She put your life on the line for you and for that I will always be grateful.' Rosalie sat bolt upright in her chair jerking me in the process, I new that something wasn't right but what could it be? She ignored my thoughts completely.

'Jacob don't you dare' she snarled at him 'you wouldn't, don't do this to Bella she doesn't deserve this. JACOB you've imprinted on my baby neice' And that's all I remembered. I guess I must have fallen asleep.

When I woke up I was in his arms, my 'Dadda', I placed my hand on his face and he went so stiff that you could have mistaken him for a statue but Rosalie murmured something to him and he calmed down. My Dada was just the right temperature as he cradled me in his arms. I showed him exactly the same pictures that I showed Jake 'Your Mama going to have you in her arms very soon, my little one.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Jacob**

It was perfect, I felt like a snowball rolling around for hours and hours and nothing could stop me. I had protect that one snowflake no-one could destroy it. She was mine and I was hers forever and ever, centuries would pass and nothing would change.

Then Bella woke up, Edward had warned me that she would be extremely thirsty and that she would find it hard to control herself especially if shefound out that I had imprinted on her gorgeous daughter. I honestly did try my best and I kept away for 2 days, but it seemed like centuries I just couldn't bare to be away from Nessie. So Leah Seth and I sprinted back to the Cullens, but as I neared the house I realised that what I was doing was stupid and potentially dangerous but I just couldn't turn back so I walked in the beautiful mansion tail between my legs.

There she was sitting on Esme's pale carpet playing with an expensive peice of cutlary, I whipped her up into my arms and she bit me. 'SHIT' I screeched it out but no-one reacted, not Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmet, or Esmee. I knew they didn't like me but even they couldn't be so mean. I was healing she didn't have venom, Nessie had no venom I was safe. So I cuddled her and laughed. None of the Cullens seemed to care so I guessed that Rosalie had told them about my imprinting.

'How did she take it?' I asked, scared because of the long pause.

'Um well we haven't told her. She only woke up about 30 minutes ago' Alice said in soprano voice.

'So where is she now?' I just wanted to get it over and done with, to show Bella that I was commited to renesmee and that I would die for her. She needed to know that I didn't think of Nessie as a lover, more as a daughter. Ha Edward wouldn't like that would he!

'Out hunting' Rosalie hissed. I wouldn't be suprised if tried to kill me there and then, but she wouldn't do that to Bella or Nessie. Who's she to be getting on her high horse? She's the one who almost killed Bella whilst breaking through her skin to get Nessie out.

'Why's Jacob here?' Could that be Bella, no that wasn't my Bella she was to perfect not Bella.

Then she asked me several questions, it's all a bit of a blur, but I remember saying Nessie (nickname for Renesmee) and that was it she leaped at me straight for my throat and it was going to be the end....


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesme**

Why had that lady leaped at Jacob...Mummy...Mummy that was my Mummy. It couldn't be she...she was perfect, the last time I'd seen her was when I first bit her which may I add I soley regret. No wait Jacob is he ok no... phew Daddy's got Mummy.

After that Jake and Mummy kept their distance but often when they were both in the same room with Jasper, he had to leave because the mood was to strong for even him to control.

**6 years later**

Yeah six years later and I look about fifteen or sixteen, not that I'm treated that way. Soon after Mum and Jake's little clash they became the good friends that they were before I was born, and the incident with the Volturi brought them closer so I guess some good did come out of our little meeting with the Volturi. Anyway back to now, life is so brilliant and whats even better is that I'm going to be able to live for ever once I reach my mid twenties I should stop growing. Grandpa Carlisle doesn't think that I've got much more growing to do anyway, I hope not otherwise it's gonna be seriousley hard for me to find a boyfriend who's taller than me...well there's always Jake I suppose. But he's not exactly my type.

'Mum please can I have a word?' I asked Mum quietly trying not to attract much attention. She was in Grandpa Carlisle's study upstairs, but vampires have very good hearing.

'Yeah. What do you want?' Said Mum closing her book, and putting her invisible sheild around us both. Me and Mum had always been more like friends than Mother and daughter, unlike me and my Dad he always had to know my every move and I had strict curfews(believe me).

'Well I er well...'

'Come on spit it out Renesme' Mum said hurridley. She had always called me Renesme not Nessie and she had forced my Dad into it to bizaar i know.

'Please can I go to school' I said it so quickly that I doubt that most vampires could even hear me but luckily Mum did, I didn't want to repeat it and have the humiliation of being turned down.

'Of course you can' Mum said, she sounded almost...relieved

'What your not annoyed?'

'Of course I'm not, infact I'm extremly happy. It's time you made some friends!'

This was the question that I didn't want to ask. 'And what does Dad say?' I said in a voice so high pitched it would have put Alice to shame.

'Oh at first he was totally against it, but I managed to talk him round. We even went and visited HHAG (Hayford High Academy for Girls) which was really brilliant and your signed up to join next week.'

'But how did Dad know I wanted to go to school?' I asked in such shock.

'Come on Renesme you're a clever girl, whats your Fathers talent?'

'Oh. I...Thank you so much, you're the best Mum in the whole entire universe' I screamed

'Ssshh I thought you wanted privacy. My sheild doesn't block sound'

'Fuck that it doesn't even matter anymore, let the world know.'

'Come on, lets go and get Alice so she can take you shopping.' Mum said standing up.

Thats what I loved about Mum, I mean she treats me like an equal and she values my opinion. Whereas my Dad would completely freak out if I said fuck in his 'GLORIOUS PRESENCE', come to think about it so would Jake. When I was about 13/14 I had this massive crush on him and I thought that he was so lush, but he treated me like such a baby and was constantly following me round that I soon got over that faze. I heard a very discreet 'ha' in the other room. Shit it was Dad, Mum had taken her sheild off me and he had heard my thoughts.

I got up and went downstairs into the hall were Alice was waiting with her car keys. I suddenly realised and my face dropped for a fraction of a second, but Alice had seen. She literally floated over to me and said in her amazing soprano voice 'Hey whats up kiddo?'

'Shutup just shutup. I'm not a kid I'm sixteen but tomorrow I'll look like such a baby' I said my eyes welling up, I never cried but I couldn't believe that I was about to over something so trivial.

'I won't let you look like a kid, we're going to find you something ultra glam' How had she not noticed the inevitable?

'You won't be buying me anything because you have to wear a uniform at all private schoolc'

'Oh is that what you were getting all het up about? And anyway at HHAG your allowed to wear non-uniform once you reach 9th grade. Now stop fussing and lets go shopping!' she almost screamed the words, talk about exitable. I was happy so I didn't comment, thank goodness I didn't have to wear a uniform. I looked like a very young sixteen year old at the best of times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob**

I must have died and gone to heaven, she looked absoloutley amazing. Oh my friggin hell Edwards just heard my thoughts, I'll be in for it later but you know what they say...live in the presence. I suppose I'm gonna have to live in the past for a while so that I can explain why Nessie looked so utterly beautiful. Like a white unicorn amongst thousands of brown horses, like a bright light in the dark ok enough of the similie's already. Anyway I had just gone to visit Billy quickly, I couldn't stay for to long as I didn't like being more than a few miles away from Nessie, and as Billy lives in La Push and Me and the Cullens live in Pheonix it's not ideal to be running thousands of miles away from Nessie.

So I had just got back and was gonna ask Nessie if she wanted to come for a hunt, and Edward said in a mocking tone 'She's gone out to get something super glam. Don't get you're tiny little ego get to big though Jake, it's not for you.' He spat the words and I swear I could smell venom in the air.

'Let me guess um it's for her super hot new boyfriend' I said turning the tables on Edward, ha this should really get him going. But there was no change in his face, and if anything the sly grin he was wearing got even bigger.

'Well I suppose I could call him her future husband, I can see that she likes him. Fathers perogative I guess' Stupid Idiot, he was enjoying this.

'Actually it's Mothers perogative' I was so close to phasing, my whole body was shaking. 'Anyway who is this supposedly hot new man?' I asked trying to keep my cool. I'm sure that I would have phased and ripped this bloodsuckers guts out, if he'd strung it along anymore.

Luckily for me and Edward Emmet strolled in and said casually ' Are you two talking about Nahuel?' I was so relived, I had actually thought for a second there that Nessie did like someone else. Jasper sprinted from the kitchen to where we were standing in the hall and whacked Emmet around the head so hard that I was suprised he didn't get concusion even though he's a vamp.

'Emmet you idiot, had you completely forgotton about the bet or were you just being your usual stupid self.' As soon as Jasper said the word bet Emmet frozeand cupped his hand over his mouth but then he took it away and smiled infact grinned so widely that any human would have died from shock.

'Oh stupid am I? Well now you're gonna have to explain to them about the bet' he said poking Jasper so rigorsley that it would at least punctured a human lung.

'How come I haven't known about this bet?' Edward said mortified 'I think I'm loosing my talent' I swear he was close to crying.

'Don't get all soppy, we've just been keeping it at the back of our minds and discussing it when you're out hunting.' The sigh that came from Edward made it look and sound like he had just been told his life was spared and he wsn't going to die. What a dick.

'Wait what bet?' I said frustrated.

'Um well...' Jasper started

I must have died and gone to heaven, she looked absoloutley amazing. 'Nessie you look..' I didn't get to finish before Edward interupted.

'Renesme you look like a little slut may I remind you that you're only six and boys...' Edward began

'Oh Edward give it a rest' Bella said giving him the most angry glare I had ever seen.

Hang on a second where did Bella come from and Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie? Please tell me that they didn't hear mine and Edwards argument, by the looks they were giving us I was sure that they did. Rosalie looked happy as Larry, Carlisle looked calm but his eyes told me that he wasn't, Esme looked concerned and worst of all Bella, she looked so disapointed. I could tell that she was letting Edward into her thoughts because of the strained looked on his face. I almost felt sorry for him, note I said **almost**.

But I couldn't think about anything at the moment except how fantastic Nessie looked. She had a pair of dark blue jeans on with silver sequins lined around the pockets, and a pair of silver UGG boots. She had the most figure hugging D&G sequined top on, I couldn't believe how stunning she looked. I gauped and gauped until Rosalie snickered and said in her sickly sweet voice that so didn't match her personality 'Shut your mouth you look like a drooling little mutt'

And then Emmet had to chip in 'No Rose come on you don't need to state the obvious' Stupid stupid stupid BLOODSUCKERS

'Guys look this is meant to be about me. Me going to school. My new outfit. My turn at school. You can all go to hell!!!' Renesme screamed she was practically in tears, I was so shocked she never cried never.


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesme**

Why did I ask to go to school? I'm such a stupid half cast.

'Never call yourself that!' Damn damn damn my Dad had walked in and heard my every thought (I wasn't really annoyed. I just wanted my Dad to think that I was so that he would do exactly what I wanted) . 'You are original, unique and brilliant' he said it as if he was some public civil rights speaker like Malcom bloody X.

'I'm not original though am I? I feel like such an outcast sometimes, I need to be with someone, someone who's like me!' Dad looked thoughtful, I just needed to push him a bit more.

'Well it's a good thing that I've already invited Nahuel to come and stay with us for a while. I can read you're mind therefore I don't need you throwing hissyfits to get what you want' WOW my Dad is so great.

'Thanks Dad you're the best, but please don't tell Mum I know that she's desperate for me and Jake to be together. He doesn't even like me in that way and I certainly don't have any feelings for him accept friendship' I stated.

Dad looked so happy 'I think that Jake has very strong feelings for you, and I also think that you know that. You also know about imprinting so make your decision and tell me when you're ready for a family meeting. Ok?' He kissed me on my forehead and left.

As soon as Dad had left I started tidying my room, I didn't want Nahuel to think that I was messy! I was cleaning under my bed with my back to the door and Jake walked in, he scared me half to death. 'Jake don't creep up on me like that!' I shouted out of shock.

'You're the vampire, surely you could hear me coming!' He said in a sly tone. I just brushed that off, he'd ignored my feelings for most of my life.

'Anyway I've got some great news.' I said happily

'I know!' Jake said 'Your gorgeous Nahuel coming woopee. Lets have a party!' He said sarcastically.

'Well I don't know why you're being like this you know that I lov...'

'FAMILY MEETING' My Father literally screamed it. Why didn't he want Jake to know that I loved him, but I don't still love him I DON'T!

I stalked off dowstairs to the dining room where everyone was seated Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice, Uncle Emmet, Auntie Rose, Mum, Dad, Jake and wait no, Nahuel. As soon as I saw him, I put on a smile and brushed up. 'Nahuel! It's so great to see you' I ran to hug him, but he put his hand out to block me.

'Happy as I am to see you, we must discuss your future.' he said in a calm surreal tone.

'What future?' I was confused.

'Renesme, you have two men here whi are head over heels for you. You must choose.' Carlisle said in his ever controlled voice.

I sat down knowing this was going to be very sad, and I knew that I would loose a very good friend.

There was a very long silence and then Emmet had to say the words I dreaded 'Well who the hells it gonna be?'

'Emmet, baby cut her some slack this is a big decision!'

I wasn't listening, I was staring at Nahuel and Jake. They both looked so nervous, Nahuel didn't look nervous but behind the serenity of his manner I could see it and Jake was sweating, he always showed his feelings. I love Nahuel, I do I love Nahuel.

'I-I need to know how you both feel about me!' I said, suprised at how calm I sounded.

'Oooh like a love battle' Alice said, she was really exited. 'I'll take control of the situation! Right Nahuel you start.' Alice was such a control freak.

He was really nervous, suprisingley nervous. 'Nessie I um I love you'.

'Now Jake your turn!' Alice said, I could tell that she was put out that Nahuel hadn't said much.

'Ness um well I've alway's loved you'.

'Is that all you two are going to say? Gosh you must really love her' Alice said sarcastically.

'So Nessie, who will it be?' My Dad said frustrated that I hadn't already chosen.

'I choose...'


End file.
